Several types of collapsible and foldable carts for transporting articles or goods have been utilized in the past. Generally, these types of foldable carts are used by home owners for transporting of groceries, packages, luggage, duffle bags, ski equipment, sports gear, musical equipment, and the like. Some of these may have a capability to work at multiple heights as well. These foldable, and/or adjustable height carts are also implemented for commercial and light industry usage in the transporting of in process goods, finished products, tools and construction equipment and the like.